I'll be here
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Edward is at work late researching when he finds a light on in Colonel Mustang's room as he is about to shoot himself. Can Ed make him see that there are people who care about him? WARNING YAOI AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT


It was the middle of the night. The young alchemist Edward Elric aged about eighteen was still at work researching not realising what time it was. He thought he was the only one there at that time. He was starting to get tired and was thinking of heading off home soon as his little brother Alphonse would be starting to get worried about him although he knew that Ed had a habit of staying at work till late. He had lost his alchemic powers to the gate a year ago. But that could be easily fixed. It was not like what his superior Roy Mustang had lost, he had lost his sight but he had gradually got better and had returned back to work but he had been acting strange recently and Edward was getting worried about him. He decided to pack up and leave when he noticed a sound, it sounded like sobbing and there was a light on. Edward walked over and gently opened the door.

Roy Mustang sat there a gun in his hand shaking. Wherever he went sight or not the ghosts of the people he had murdered still followed him everywhere and it was tiring him out to the point that he just couldn't take it anymore. Hughes and everyone they were all there. All taunting him about his mistakes. And so here he was sat with a gun to his chin ready to take his life and get rid of the visions for good. He just hated the guilt he had on his shoulders and he knew he deserved it for signing up to the military he ahd to suffer the guilt and it was his own fault. He put his finger to the trigger when he heard the door creak open. "Taisa?" A voice questioned.

When Edward came in he was so shocked to see that Roy was sitting there trying to take his own life and then he ran to him. "Taisa! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward knocked the gun out of Roy's hands and gripped them tightly with his. Roy hung his head in shame. Edward glared down at him. "What the hell do you think you would have acheived from this. Don't you know how much pain you would put people through doing that? Taisa you have to talk to someone. You can't keep bottling your feelings up like this. I know exactly how you feel Taisa I've been there before. There have been so many times when I've wanted to just give up and die but I haven't because I can't put the people I love through that. If you're lonely and feel like you're life is ending you can come to me. I'll always listen and I won't laugh at you nor hurt you." Tears were streaming down Edwards cheeks and Roy was crying too. Edward pulled him into a hug and they both cried together.

"I-I just couldn't take it anymore. I-I k-kept seeing all of the people I killed and people I loved who died in front of me and they all kept calling me a mistake that shouldn't have been born and a murderer and loads of other things a-and I just c-can't take it anymore." Roy stuttered sobbing against Edwards chest. Edward rubbed his back in comfort. "Shh it's okay. I know that you hate yourself for what you did believe me I was like that all the time too when I transmuted my mum and Al lost his body. I blamed myself for it and I felt that everyone would be better off without me. But seeing my brother's love for me and all my friends including you made me stop thinking that way and I finally stopped thinking of killing myself. I always wanted to come back to the office and be teased again by you because it kept me alive and it took my mind off suicide. Roy I want to do the same with you I want to help you. I-I love you." Edward said all this blushing as he confessed his love for Roy. Roy looked at him tears still streaming. "Edward..."

Edward looked down. "Ano you can just ignore that I said I love I-I" Roy silenced him by pressing his lips to Edwards. Ed's eyes widened then closed and he blushed deeper. They pulled away slowly. "I love you too Edward." Edward smiled at Roy gently and they hugged again. "Do you promise to be with me always?" Roy asked. "Will you always be here for me?" "Of course I will. I'll always be here for you Roy." They stayed like that for a while. Then Ed realized. "Oh crap it's late!" Roy chuckled. "You can always stay at mine tonight full metal." Edward grinned. "I may take you up on that offer bastard Taisa." Edward and Roy walked towards Roy's house holding hands glad that they had finally come clean about their feelings and they knew that they would be there for one another when the other would fall...


End file.
